crystal_story_iifandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Weapons are a type of equipment that can be equipped to characters in order to boost their stats. Unlike armors, characters can only have one weapon equipped at a time. Each character has a specific type of weapon that they use. D uses swords, Lina uses daggers, Mari uses guns, and Kaz uses scythes. Weapon Skills Each type of weapon has a special skill that can be used after the respective character has used Charge, and each time they use Charge they increase their charge level for that battle. Each weapon type has three weapon skills, and the one that is used is determined by the currently equipped weapon's level and the user's charge level. However level I weapons do not have weapon skills. For example level I swords don't have a weapon skill, however level II swords have the weapon skill Dragon's Roar, and level III swords have the weapon skills Dragon's Roar and Dragon's Breath. So if a character with a level III sword uses Charge once then they will be able to use Dragon's Roar, then if they use Charge again then they will be able to use Dragon's Breath. If the weapon is charged more than three times, it will still stay as the third-charge attack. Weapon skills can only be used once per battle for each character. Phoebe and Reuben do not have weapon skills because their weapons cannot be upgraded. Here is the list of Weapon Skills, by character/weapon type: D / Swords Lina / Daggers Mari / Guns *'Note*': may be affected by Mari's MAG stat. Kaz / Scythes ''See also: Components '' Damage inflicted: varies, goes up with ATK. About 3-3.5x ATK for first ability except Cursed Dagger; that's about 1-2x ATK plus poison. The second ability is about 3.5-5x ATK to all. The third ability for D and Lina and Mari is about 1-1.5x ATK per strike. Death's Gate is about 10x ATK. Items and Buffs also affect how much damage you do, so if you have Attack Up and Monocle, you will do substantially more damage. In general, the "All enemies" attacks do a lot more total damage if there are multiple enemies than the highest Charge ability for Lina, D, and Mari (Cyclone Dance, Dragon's Rage, Trigger Happy) but if you have a single enemy such as a boss, the highest charge ability does more damage. Weapons Variations For each type of weapon there are 14 different variations, making 56 weapons in total. Each type of weapon either is specialized in a certain stat or gives the character an ability. For example, Heatblade is a sword that increases Attack more than it does other stats, and Dragonscythe is a scythe that gives its user the ability RANDOM BUFF which randomly gives a buff to a character. Notes/Trivia * Enemies that have special resistance to Fire-based attacks will not have their normal resistance against Dragon's Breath, despite the fire animation. ** This is the same case for Imps in Mercenary Defense *** The Dragon's Breath attack resembles a larger shot from a Fire Mage * When the door in Death's Gate is opened, a sound of a Roar from {Boars} can be heard. ** Death's Gate is the most damaging single attack in the entire franchise (unless counting a Magic Bullet with the right element to deal extra damage) * The Lucky Strike's slot machine animation will always result in three hearts, but the damage can vary heavily. The other symbols on the slot machine include Grenades, Elemental Charms, Lina's Level 1 Daggers, Dice, and Fish. * Strangely, a weapon's charge level in battle will remain the same after they die and are revived! (This only works during one battle; the charge level cannot be retained by reviving out of battle) Category:Content *